Burned
by bluedragneel0
Summary: One day in the guild, Natsu accidentally burns Lucy. After seeing what he did to her, he decides never to use his magic again. How will Lucy help him use it again and convince him he's not the monster he thinks he is? This was originally uploaded on tumblr in response to a request from Tigreost. NaLu. Rated T for language.


Lucy ducked, as the wooden chair flew over her head. As she walked into the guild that morning, there was nothing out of the ordinary, Natsu and Gray were bickering over Mavis knows what. Today was special, though. She brought her completed novel for Levy to read before she sent off copies to publishers. After the war, Lucy spent much more of her time dedicated to her novel, and after a few months, she was finally done. Keeping her promise to Levy, she brought it in so she could be the first one to read it.

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy waved from a table. She gasped when she saw what was in Lucy's hands. "Is that it?!" She asked, eyes glistening in excitement to read her best-friends novel. Over the past few years she has gotten to read a few chapters, but being able to read the whole thing put together was much more fun.

Lucy nodded her head with a beaming smile on her face. "Mhm! Finished it up late last night, I got this burst of motivation and I didn't let myself go to sleep until I finished it!"

"That's so awesome! Hurry up and hand it over! Oh my goodness, I'm not even going to use my wind readers so I can take in every word!" Levy said, practically bouncing out of her chair in excitement.

Lucy laughed as she placed it in front of Levy. "Have fun! I've spent so long working on it so I hope you'll like it. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go grab some breakfast," Lucy said, desperately in need of some food. She didn't bother eating at her apartment that morning, she was too excited to give Levy her final product.

"Get back over here ice dick, you too scared for a fight?!" Natsu yelled at Gray who was at the bar getting a drink.

"What did you just call me, Pyro?" Gray yelled back in retort, not going to pass up the opportunity for a chance to brawl with the dragon-slayer.

Gray made his way back to where Natsu was standing before throwing him into a table, where Gajeel was conveniently sitting.

"Get off my breakfast you punk!" Gajeel bellowed as he stood up to join the fight.

"Gah! My back!" Natsu yelled as he rubbed his back. "What are you eating? NAILS?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, Salamander. You got a problem with that?" Gajeel yelled back, grabbing Natsu by the front of his vest and throwing him on the floor.

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched from the bar. '_Will they ever change?_' she thought. "Can I get some breakfast Mira?" she asked as Mira came out of the kitchen cleaning a glass.

"Sure!" Mira said before putting her glass down and going to the kitchen to grab a breakfast serving. When she came back, she noticed where Lucy was staring. "Someone catch your eye?" She asked, setting it down in front of her.

Lucy looked over at Mira while puffing out her cheeks in frustration. "_No_," she said quietly.

"Don't worry Lucy, he'll notice soon enough," Mira said with a wink.

"Enjoy your breakfast!" She said as she left to go wait on others at the bar.

Lucy sighed as she picked up her breakfast and started making her way back to her and Levy's table. '_I sure hope so,'_ she thought.

As Lucy was walking back, Gajeel decided that brawling with Natsu and Gray was getting boring. He went over to Levy and slung her over his shoulder. "Let's get outta here, Shrimp. Gihee," Gajeel said as he picked her up.

"Gajeel I'm busy!" Levy screamed at him, when he picked her up it made her drop Lucy's novel. Right by where Natsu and Gray were brawling.

"This is it popsicle pervert, I'm ready to eat my breakfast," Natsu said before he did his infamous fire dragon roar.

"Go get him Natsu!" Happy cheered from the side as he munched on a fish.

"Shit!" Gray yelled as he dodged it.

It happened in slow motion. Lucy watched as the scorching flame came closer to her novel. She dropped her breakfast onto the ground as she ran and dived to protect it. The entire guild looked up at the sound of the shattering plate and glass, and the only thing running through Lucy's head was the fear that the novel she had been working on for years was about to be destroyed. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Lucy jump in front of his attack, and onto her novel.

Lucy screamed in agony as she felt the flame hit her bare back and the back of her right arm. Natsu was frozen, eyes wide as many guild members ran to help Lucy.

"Someone go get Wendy, she's in the bathroom!" Erza yelled as she helped Lucy sit up.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled as she ran over to Lucy after Gajeel finally put her down. "I'm so sorry I dropped it! Gajeel just came over and-"

"Don't worry about it, here, finish reading it," Lucy said between gritted teeth as she handed Levy the uncharred novel. "Mavis this burns," Lucy said sucking in a breath.

"I'm right here Lucy, just stay still," Wendy coaxed as she began healing her burns.

"Do you need any ice, Lucy?" Gray asked, alarmed from the side.

Natsu still stood frozen, not hearing any of the pandemonium in the guild, only hearing Lucy's scream running through his head.

_Burn. You burned her._

He saw the pink, burned skin on her back and arm and his face paled. He felt sick. He caused that. He_ burned_ her.

Happy flew into her arms repeatedly asking if she was okay. Happy may tease her sometimes, but he loves her like she's his mother.

"I'm fine, _ah,_ just stings," Lucy said as Wendy continued to nurse her burns, taking in a sharp breath.

"C'mon Lucy, let's move you to the infirmary so Wendy can properly treat your back," Mira said as she and Erza helped her stand up. They would probably have to remove her shirt, (even though it was backless) and they wanted to avoid the pervy old men of the guild hooting and hollering at her.

"I can stand by myself you guys, I've been through worse," Lucy said, slowly walking over to the infirmary with the rest of the girls. She gasped. "Happy, where's Natsu?" Lucy said in alarm looking around for her fiery best friend.

"He's gone." Happy said quietly, staring at the guildhall doors where Natsu had exited a few moments ago.

Wendy had healed most of Lucy's burns, but she still had to apply some burn cream she got from Porlyusica once a day. Her back was fine, it was just her right arm that got burnt the worst. It wouldn't leave a scar, but a bit of discolored skin for a while.

Natsu refused to come out of his house. He wouldn't talk to anyone. People came and tried to coax him out of there, but he wouldn't budge. Erza and Gray came and tried to lure him out with a fight, but he didn't give in.

Lucy visited the most.

He wouldn't let her inside, so she would sit outside the door and talk to him. She kept him informed on what was happening at the guild and left food for him. She told him _repeatedly_ that it wasn't his fault, but still, no progress was made.

Happy was the only one who had been with him in his house. He claimed that all Natsu mostly did was work out. Happy tried talking with him but was only able to get out a few words.

This went on for days, until one morning.

Lucy walked into the guild to grab breakfast for herself and get some for Natsu to take to him. She was getting worried, she thought giving him some space would work out eventually, but at this rate, she might have to bring Gajeel or Laxus to come to break the door down.

When she opened the guild doors, her face instantly brightened at the sight of who was finally back in the guild.

Natsu was punching Gray around near the bar, and Happy sat on a barrel, watching him with a worried look on his face.

"Natsu!" She yelled as she ran up towards him, debating in her head to either hug or slap him. When he saw her coming, his face instantly paled, his eyes darting to the bandages around her arm. His distraction allowed Gray to land a hit on his face, sending him into the floor. When she finally reached him, she sat him up and wrapped her arms around her neck as she yelled at him for worrying her.

Natsu was stiff as a board before he pushed her away cautiously, and backing up from her a bit. She looked at him in confusion, wondering why he rejected her hug. "Sorry Luce, I didn't mean to make ya' worry," he said, eyes lingering on the bandages on her arm.

"Natsu don't worry about it, you didn't mean to, you weren't aiming for me," Lucy consoled him, trying to think of a way to get his mind off of it. "C'mon, let's go on a job. I haven't been on one since you hid from society, and my rent is due soon," Lucy said standing up, offering a hand to him hoping that the thought of a good fight would make him feel better.

He didn't take it, standing up himself and dusting off his pants. "Sorry Luce, no can do. I'm busy today," he said, refusing to meet her eyes before he walked to the workout room that they had in the back.

"What's his problem, he seemed normal to me earlier," Gray said, munching on a Caramade Frank.

"Why is he acting like this," Lucy said to herself, looking down at the bandage wrapped on her arm, debating on taking it off if that was what was triggering him. She could wear long sleeves so he wouldn't have to look at it.

"He's decided not to use his magic anymore," Happy said quietly from his seat on a wine barrel, face blank.

"What?" Lucy asked, concern and confusing flashing on her face, while other guild members looked at Happy in shock. "But that doesn't make sense, he and Gray were just-"

"He didn't use any magic against me, come to think of it," Gray said. "All he did was hit me. Didn't use any spells," Gray added, wondering why Natsu didn't try and get him using any of his fire.

"Why?" Erza asked Happy, concern written all over her face.

"He's scared to use it. He thinks he's just gonna get by now using physical strength. He's just so guilty for burning Lucy, he's scared he might do it again. Especially since he's already so afraid of his E.N.D side, he thinks it will be better to just not use it."

"But what about Igneel? Doesn't he know that by not using it he's kind of dishonoring what he taught him?" Gray asked.

"He doesn't care. I'm so worried about him," Happy said, sniffling as tears started to form in his eyes before he flew into Lucy's chest, trying to hide how miserable he was. Lucy stood silently, unsure of how she was feeling, in complete utter shock.

Lisanna who overheard their conversation from behind the bar, and not believing what she was hearing, decided to chime in.

"You guys are being silly, there's _no _way Natsu would just _stop_ using his magic. Hold on, I'll prove it to you," Lisanna said, shaking her head. "Natsu! Can you come out here please!" She yelled so he could hear her in the workout room.

"Yeah?" Natsu said, walking out all sweaty, vest discarded.

Lucy had to admit, he had a _smoking_ hot body, and she couldn't help but watch whenever he worked out in her apartment or fell asleep in her bed shirtless.

"Hey, Natsu! Welcome back! We've missed you these past few days," Lisanna said, greeting him before she cut to the chase. "One of our ovens broke yesterday, could you come back here and light it up so we can use it? It's harder to fill all of the orders on time without all of them working," she continued, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Natsu took in a sharp breath before scratching the back of his neck. "I uh, I would, but I'm a bit busy. Maybe Romeo could help?" Natsu said as he began walking backward back to the training room.

Lisanna brought her hand up to her mouth. "You're right..."

Lucy was frozen. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought my only copy to the guild that I know is destructive."

"Lucy, don't blame yourself. It's all in his head. He thinks that he's dangerous now or something, just because he hurt you. He'll get over it. He loves it too much," Erza insisted, rubbing Lucy's shoulder.

He did not get over it. If anything, it got worse.

Weeks went by, and Natsu's condition only went downhill.

He looked _sick._ His skin was pale, he constantly had bags under his eyes indicating little to no sleep, and he stopped speaking. He either sat in a corner of the guild by himself or in the workout room. He stopped joining in on fights, (there weren't many anyway, he was normally the one that started them) He didn't have his regular appetite, either. He was normally behind the counter, bugging Mira to let him eat the flames off of the stove, or ordering everything off the menu and driving Lucy broke. That was all gone. He didn't eat _anything_. Lucy left food for him outside his door since he refused to talk to her, but whenever she returned to bring more it still sat untouched.

He avoided Lucy like the plague. She didn't need to wear the bandages anymore, so her discolored burned skin was exposed, which probably contributed to Natsu's demise. Whenever Natsu saw her walking up to him he exited quickly. Lucy was so frustrated, all she wanted to do was talk to him.

He just felt so _guilty._ Whenever he looked at her, the only thing he could think of was her pained scream and how he charred her white milky skin.

He tried going on jobs to distract himself, but without the use of his fire magic, he was doing more harm than good. He managed to complete the jobs, but only by the skin of his teeth. When he returned, he was bloody and covered in bruises. Whenever he returned everyone would try and persuade him to use his magic again. He refused, and just went on more jobs.

Working out was his new hobby, and even as he built up a bit more muscle he couldn't look sicker. Without his regular diet that his body was used to, he got skinnier. He didn't look like Natsu anymore. He _wasn't _Natsu anymore.

"Have you made any progress, Lucy?" Levy asked, pushing Lucy's manuscript in front of her. "I finished it! Thanks for letting me take it home and read it, I would've been able to finish it that day but there was just so much chaos."

"I'm glad you liked it," Lucy said, giving Levy a small smile even though she really didn't feel like it. "Not really. I'm so worried that I went and asked Porlyusica about it, and she said that not using his magic can diminish his both his health and magic power. I just have no idea what to do," Lucy said, looking down at her arm and feeling so angry with herself. It was her fault that he was hurting himself like this, and it was all for a _book._ Sure, she spent so long working on it, but it wasn't as important as him.

Suddenly, Gildarts busted through the doors. He didn't pick too long of one because he told Cana he wouldn't be gone too long. He had been gone for only a few months.

"CANA SWEETHEART!" he yelled hugging his daughter, happy to see her after his long months on the road.

"GET OFF ME OLD MAN!" she yelled back, trying to push him off and get back to her alcohol.

After smothering his daughter, he looked around the guild, looking for someone. "Where's Natsu? I believe last time we talked he challenged me to a throwdown," Gildarts said, cracking his knuckles.

"Actually Gildarts, you should know, Natsu isn't-" Mira started, opening another bottle for Cana.

"C'mon now Mira, gimme a barrel! I can take it!" Cana whined, tossing her empty bottle onto the counter.

At that moment, Natsu had gotten up from his dark corner and making his way to the door to leave. He ran a hand through his previously bright cherry blossom hair, it now being a monotonous faded pink.

"Oh, nevermind Mira, there he is," Gildarts said, getting up from beside his daughter and rushing over to brawl with Natsu.

"Gildarts wait-!" Mira tried to yell and go after him but was held back by the drunk brunette begging for a wine barrel.

"Natsu! My boy!" He yelled from behind as he ran up to him before socking him from behind, expecting him to turn around and grab him before he did.

"Gah!" He yelled in pain as he was launched high into the ceiling of the guild, and came down _hard. _Gildarts watched in shock, he wasn't aiming to hurt him, because he knew Natsu would turn around and hit him and wrestle a bit. When he saw his physical state, he immediately felt extremely guilty and yelled out for help.

Lucy's breath hitched when she turned around and saw Natsu plummet to the ground. She shot out of her chair and ran to his aid. When he felt her touch, he immediately tried to get her off of him, in fear of hurting her.

"I'm fine-" he started, moaning in pain.

"_NO, you're not!"_ Lucy yelled. "Just let me help you, _please,"_ she cried. She was done just standing on the side and accepting that he wouldn't let her help, she was going to help him whether he liked it or not.

After weeks of pain, Natsu finally gave in, letting Lucy touch him and be near him. He passed out in her arms.

"Wendy can you please-" Lucy began, bringing up one of her hands to wipe away the tears of frustration.

"I'm on it," she said as she kneeled beside Natsu, a green glow emitting from her hands as she healed him.

"Lucy, I didn't know, if I had known something was up with him I wouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it, Gildarts. I understand. You haven't been around long enough to know what he was doing to himself," Lucy said, brushing his bangs back and running her fingers through his hair.

Gildarts looked at Cana in question, and Cana motioned that she would tell him later. The entire guild had been trying to help Natsu, trying to convince him to use his gift again, and were all saddened to see how awful it effected him.

After Wendy had done all that she could, Lucy had Gray help her carry an unconscious Natsu back to her apartment to take care of him. Thank goodness he wasn't awake, there was no way she would've been able to get him there if he was.

When they finally made down Strawberry Street and into her apartment, they laid him down on her bed and Gray quickly left since he was leaving for a job with Juvia.

Happy stood at the foot of the bed, watching as Lucy applied an herbal cream to some of his wounds so they wouldn't be sore when he woke up.

"Lushi, is Natsu going to be okay?" he asked, concerned for his best friend and father figure.

"I hope so, Happy," Lucy said, wiping tears from her eyes. She hoped that when he woke up he would finally listen to her, and she could finally pour her heart out to him.

A few hours later, Natsu began to stir. When he opened his eyes and saw where he was, he sat up immediately and knew he _had_ to get out of there. He spotted Happy sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed. His eyes darted to the window.

"Natsu, don't even think about it," she said, coming in her bedroom from the kitchen with tea in her hands. She sat down in the chair she had pulled beside her bed and pushed the tea into his hands. "Drink it, I know you haven't eaten and this will help," she said, hoping he would give in.

He eyed the tea warily, and he defeatedly brought it up to his lips and drank it. It felt good against his throat.

"It's good, isn't it," Lucy said, bringing up her hand placing it on his arm and rubbing up at down. Immediately at her touch, he jumped, spilling it a bit. '_It's almost as if he's scared of me.'_

"Natsu, why are you ignoring me like you're scared of me or something," she said sadly, taking her hand off of him and observing his no longer golden tan skin.

"It's not you that I'm afraid of," he said quietly, the first time he'd opened up to her throughout this whole thing.

"Natsu, you _have _to use your magic again. You aren't going to hurt anyone, what happened a few weeks ago was an accident. You weren't even aiming for me-"

"Lucy you don't understand! I still_ burned _you! You, the most important person in my life and I hurt you. Whenever I look at you, I can hear you scream and it makes me sick," he said, not able to look her in the eye as his throat began to close, and he began to take in deep breaths.

"But Natsu I'm fine now, see!" she exclaimed, moving her arm right in front of his face so he could see her healed skin. "Natsu, your fire is one of my favorite things about you. Without it, you're not _you!_ Natsu, your power isn't from Zeref or E.N.D, but from Igneel, and you can't let the fear hold you back from using your _gift._" she cried. "Please, you're not only hurting yourself but the guild, and Happy, and me," Lucy said between sobs.

Natsu looked at her with a pained expression and shook his head. "Lucy, I'm sorry, but I can't do it again. I won't be able to take it. No one gets hurt this way, and I don't care if I'm hurting because it means that you aren't. I've gotta go. Don't follow me," he said before jumping out her window.

'_But you are hurting me' _she thought as she watched him, before spending the rest of her night crying as she doubted if he would ever get better. She was losing hope, and that hurt even more.

The next day, Natsu went into the guild, ready for another day of muscle buildup. Most of the day he spent in bed, pained because of the argument he had with Lucy. He never liked arguing with her, and these past few weeks trying to avoid her had been _hell_ for him. But he told himself that he had to stay away. He passed the bar and noticed Lucy not sitting in her regular seat, and immediately was worried that what happened last night hurt her.

He debated going back to her apartment as he stared at her empty seat before Mira noticed and spoke up.

"She left for a job early this morning. Her landlady refused to extend her rent deadline any longer so she went on a solo mission," she said. "Natsu, she's really worried about you, everyone is worried-"

"Where is she? I've gotta go help her," he demanded, slamming his hand onto the table.

"First of all, Natsu, I'm not permitted to give you that information, and second you know that she can handle herself. Besides, she's probably done by now, she set off early today," Mira said, looking down at the dishes she was washing "Do you want me to get you anything? I know you aren't eating but please let me make you something, free of charge!" She offered before looking up, not surprised when she spotted him rushing out the door.

Lucy walked home sluggishly, exhausted from the job she took. It wasn't a fighting job, she just had to go and help organize some rich guy's library. It was tedious work, but it paid well.

She ran her tired hands through her hair, excited to take a bath. She then knocked into someone, who quickly apologized and ran past her. Lucy wasn't stupid, Cana had taught her how to pickpocket way too many times to let this go past her.

She whipped around and grabbed the person's wrist, which held her gate keys. "I don't think those are yours, sir," she hissed, already tired from her job and ready to go home, and now ill because now she had to deal with this creep. She reached out to grab them but then the man grabbed her arm and pushed her up against a wall.

"Finders keepers. I think I might like to keep you for myself. Whaddya say blondie?" The creep said as he tucked her keys into one of his pockets. He pulled her deeper into the alley, trying to silence her with his hand.

"HELP!" she yelled, desperate for anyone. Although, she knew there was one person that could hear her from miles away.

"NATSU!"

He heard it.

As he ran down Strawberry Street, he was focused on getting to Lucy and only getting to Lucy. He felt rage bubble up inside him, and all the fire that he used to have came back in an instant.

Lucy was too in shock that this was happening to her to remember the self-defense Erza taught her and the other Fairy Tail girls a while ago. The pervert ran his hand along her jaw, making her look at him. "Gimme a kiss, babe," he said, his other hand pressing her up against the wall, restricting her from moving.

She believed no one was coming, she told her body to fight but she remained frozen, paralyzed in fear as the sweaty creep that reeked of alcohol hovered over her body.

Suddenly, that was all gone as someone pulled him off of her and started pounding him. Lucy smiled at her rescuer, seeing the infamous Natsu Dragneel serving as her hero.

Natsu was _furious_. All the magic power that had been forced dormant for weeks had woken up, and Natsu beat up Lucy's abuser. He shot out all of the moves quickly, not even letting himself think as his only thought was to pummel the man who had Lucy paralyzed in fear.

Lucy felt her eyes water with tears of joy as he shot out familiar dragon-slayer moves, not even concerned with the damages he caused against the buildings around them.

Lucy thought he was done after hitting the creep with his infamous fire-dragon-slayer roar. The pervert was lying on the ground, unconscious, beaten, and bloodied. Her face was instantly stricken with concern when he didn't stop.

Natsu didn't care. He wanted to kill him. All of the rage and unused magical power just came spewing out like vomit. The man on the ground was already defeated, but Natsu still needed to hit him.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy yelled, worried for her best friend. At this rate, if he kept beating the man he would kill him. Natsu couldn't hear her, too focused on beating the guy in front of him.

"NATSU, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU GOT HIM!" Lucy cried, worry building up inside of her like waiting for a jump scare in a movie.

When Natsu still didn't stop, she ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him away and hoping to pull him out of his trance. "Natsu, shhh, you got him," Lucy consoled.

His movements became slower as he slipped back into reality, and realized how much he was actually hurting the guy. He sat back, feeling defeated that he had let himself lose control. "Lucy, I-"

"Shhh, Natsu just breathe," Lucy said, trying to comfort him, thinking he was going to pass out again from using so much energy in his state. Natsu frowned and turned around.

"No, no Lucy, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked, bringing up both of his hands to grip hers tightly, concern laced on his face.

"I'm fine Natsu. I'm perfect, actually," Lucy said, trying to wipe tears off of her face. She couldn't believe it, he actually used his fire magic again.

"No no no no Lucy, don't cry," he said softly, bringing up his thumbs to wipe away her tears, "What's wrong? Did he hurt you? Don't be afraid to tell me, we can take you to Wendy and-"

"Natsu, I'm _fine," _she repeated, smiling at him. "I can just feel your warmth again," she said in between sniffles. "I didn't think I would ever see you use it again."

His eyes widened in the realization of what he just did. "Dammit, I lost control," he said quietly. "This is what I was afraid of, Lucy, now do you see why I didn't want to use it ever again?" Natsu said, letting go of one of her hands and running it through his hair. Lucy gasped.

"No Natsu, don't you realize? If you hadn't have used it, you probably would've hurt yourself, or you wouldn't have been able to get that creep off of me, and I might've gotten-" Lucy stopped, not allowing herself to say it. "The point is, Natsu, the only reason you lost control was because you let it build up for so long, Porlyusica told me it was dangerous. It wasn't _you_ Natsu. You used your magic for good. You didn't hurt anyone, well, except for that guy, none of our family or friends, you didn't hurt Happy," Lucy paused, letting herself catch her breath. "And you didn't hurt me," she said before giving him a breathtaking grin. "Please, don't ever stop yourself from using your _beautiful_ magic ever again. You CAN control it, you see?"

Natsu took in her words, his eyes watering as he gently brought both of his hands to her right arm, examining it. You could barely tell she had a burn wound, but it was noticeable if you looked hard enough. He looked her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry I burned you, Luce. I'm so sorry I worried you and Happy, and everyone else at the guild. I'm so so sorry," he said, swallowing hard so she wouldn't see him cry.

"Natsu, you don't have to apologize. I never blamed you. It's okay," she said, burying her head into his chest, inhaling his campfire scent that she had missed for so long. He buried his head in her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist, finally reunited with his best friend.

His best friend, that was more like his _everything._


End file.
